A Darker Twilight
by Bella Rose Black
Summary: What would happen if Bella was emo? What if Bella showed up at school, with an open cut and she had to sit next to Edward for a whole hour. Would Edward lose control? FInd out in A Darker Twilight... Better than it sounds
1. A New Life

"Ugh!" I hated everyone in my life. My mother was leaving me for her stupid new husband. Phil. I really didn't see what was so great about him. Sure he was young, and had great blonde hair. He could also afford anything he wanted, but that didn't give him the right to drag my mom around the world. Now thanks to him I was going to be forced to live with Charlie my real father.

Charlie wasn't that bad of a dad, but I would really miss my mom.

"Where the hell is my razor?" I mumbled under my breath. Ever since my mom started dating Phil, she had started treating me in a really lousy way. Which had made me feel insignificant, and that had led me to turn emo. My mom hadn't even noticed the razor marks on my arm. She probably thought i had gotten them falling. I was terribly clumsy which caused me to have many injuries.

"Bella sweetheart, hurry up! Phil is downstairs to take you to the airport!" My mom always perfered hollaring at me when I was in my room. She didn't like barging in, just in case she was interrupting something. If she had come upstairs she would have interrupted me cutting my arm. I marched downstairs. Only to find the house empty. There were many boxes piled up all over the place. My first thought to this arrangement was about how my mom was moving with Phil in Florida, but I quickly shrugged it off. In a way I was looking forward to seeing Charlie again in Forks, Washington. A part of me though wanted to stay with my mother to protect her from anything Phil might do. I didn't trust the guy enough to leave him alone with my mother.

-----One Week Later-----**(Sorry I couldn't think of anything to put after that)**

Living with charlie wasn't bad. It almost felt like living alone. He was almost never home, because he was usually at work or with this lady he had met online. Her name was Victoria. She was beyond beautiful. She had burgundy like eyes with purple like bruises under them, orange hair that looked like fire, and flawless pale skin. She acted so much like a cat I was surprised that she hadn't started licking her hand like most cats do. I could see why my dad was attracted to her. She reminded me of a group of kids at my school. The kids names were Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins with blonde hair, and golden eyes. Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Just thinking Edwards name made me smile, and a swarm of butterflies attacked my empty stomach. I hadn't eaten in a while. Emmett, Alice, and Edward had dark hair and scorching golden eyes like the Hales. They had all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor, who looked like more like a model, he had pale blonde hair and the golden eyes like everyone else in his family. Esme had caramel curls that hung just past her shoulders, and the same eyes. I was suprised they weren't related. Their features were nothing a like but their eyes and the purple bruises under their eyes were so similiar.

"Bella! Time for school!" Charlie hollared. In that aspect he was exactly like Renee. I walked down the steep stairs trying not to fall. I reached the front door and headed towards my truck. Charlie had bought it for me from his best friend Billy Black. I drove to school. It was my second week, and deep down I knew It would be a special one.


	2. A Surprise!

Chapter 2: A Surprise

I pulled into the schools parking lot to find that there was only on spot left. It was in between Edward's shiny silver Volvo, and a shiny red convertible, The convertible pretty much screamed "**I AM ROSALIE'S PROPERTY**" The liscence plate, clearly said Rose, and on the dashboard there was a picture of Rose and Emmett.

Something flashed out of the corner of my eye. It was Edward and he was leaning against his car, with an expectant smile on his face. His eyes never left mine, and i was so hypnotized I almost ran him over. Edward jumped out of the way on time. I knew that whatever he was going to say to me wasn't going to be pretty. I mean I never talked to him, and my first thought was how he was probably going to say that I needed to stop gawking at him from across the cafeteria every day. So without getting out i pulled the razor I always carried, and swipped it against my left arm.

Edward winced as soon as I did that, and i found it strange. it took him a second to compose his face into a smile again. When he got that award winning smile back up it was less enthusiastic.

As soon as I got out he just had to ask " What the hell did you do that for, do you even know what could have happened?" I stared at him shocked. Why was he talking to me that way? We didn't even know each other. It took me a second to understand what he was even talking about. Then i realized that he was talking about the new cut on my left arm.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" I mumbled, I was looking at my shoes for the moment because I knew that if I looked into his eyes, I'd be hypnotized.

" Sure you don't, and that mark on your arm just happens to be there!" He shrieked into my ear. Plenty of people were staring over at us, because aside from me I don't think the Cullen's have socialized with anyone else. He walked me to my first class, which would be trigonometry. i could tell that he wasn't going to leave me alone, and in a strange way, i didn't want him to leave the first bell rang signaling everyone to go to class, he didn't move, he decided to take the seat next to me instead.

" Um... Edward, shouldn't you be going to class?: I asked timidly, trying to avoid his scorching gold eyes.

" This is my class." he said with a devilishly gorgeous smile. As soon as the teacher walked in Edward turned his attention to the front of the classroom. Mr. Porter dragged the over head to the center of the classroom, and then proceeded to turning off the lights. As soon as the lights were out, I saw Edward ball his hands into fists, and he shifted his chair farther away from me. I was taken by surprise, when in the middle of the lesson, he leaned his head towards mine, and whispered so low only I could hear

" I would like to talk you somewhere after this class, your father won't find out that you're skipping school." I just nodded because I was still shocked about what he had just said, and his tone of voice, was irresistible.

_**I wonder where Edward's going to take Bella... Oh wait I already know!!! lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**---Bella Rose---**_


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

The bell rang, and Edward jumped to his feet. He was obviously waiting for me to get up and follow him. I was packing all my stuff slowly, even though my heart was beating at an excruciatingly fast rate. Edward got tired, of my sloth like movements, so he scooped everything up in his arms and dragged me to his Volvo. Edwards grip on my arm was painful, but I didn't want him to let go, _Oh my God! What am I thinking!_ I couldn't believe that after just one week this boy who I barely talked to, could have such a strong effect on me. Edward finally let my arm go, probably sensing my discomfort. He opened the door to the Volvo dropped all my stuff in there, then closed the door again. I was thoroughly confused as to what he was doing.

Then without breaking his stride he dragged me in the direction of the forest near the school. There was a narrow trail on the edge of the forest, and Edward completely ignored it.

"um Edward? I'm not to stable on my feet, would you mind taking the trail instead?" I asked timidly. He took one look at me and swung his foot to knock my legs from under me, and before I could hit the ground, he caught me.

" Show off" I mumbled, I heard him growl under his breath, but it couldn't have been him. the growl that I heard was fierce, and just down right scary. Before I could ask him if he was the one that growled, he took off at full speed, running through the forest, at what could only be 100 MPH. I gripped his shirt furiously. In an attempt, to keep me glued to him.

He finally started to slow, as we reached a beautiful meadow. The sun lit the center of the meadow, causing everything to look dangerous, but at the same time heart-breaking beautiful. Edward set me down, and he walked towards the light. He paused to see my reaction, and then he disappeared. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned to find Edward's eyes, the same level as mine. his eyes were no longer Golden they were pitch black, and he had his lip curled over his snow white teeth.

I tried to run but my feet betrayed me and I ended up face down on the ground. I had never been so scared in my life. He then reached for the hand I had cut earlier. Edward ripped the navy blue sweater I was wearing, which left me in my bra, shivering in the Autumn breeze. He put his nose next to the bright red mark on my arm. His nose skimmed the cut, and this time I shivered, but it wasn't because it was cold.

Edward turned to look at me and then, he bit my arm. The pain was excruciating. I had never felt anything like it before. The injuries I had inflicted upon myself could not compare. I wanted the pain to leave and yet I was grateful for it. All to soon the pain stopped, only to have a more burning sensation behind. My hand was burning, It was so painful, that I couldn't contain the screams inside of me any longer. I opened my arms only to find Edward was gone, and in his place, was Carlisle Cullen.

"It's OK Bella, We'll get your hand bandaged, everything will be fine." He tried to soothe me but his words didn't take the fire away.

" My hand...Carlisle...My hand... It burns... Why are you burning me?" I could barely talk above a whisper, the pain was to much for me. I continued screaming, but the pain never went away. I was slipping into oblivion. The burn was to much to handle.

" Edward why the hell did you bite her?!" Someone was screaming at Edward, I wanted to hit them, didn't they understand, how great he was?

" She was bleeding... Tempting... Cut... More blood!" Edward had started talking in a low voice but by the end he was growling the words, and i felt someone scratch my burning hand.

I had a few seconds left until I finally passed out and all I managed to say was,

" I'm sorry," But it came out in a garbled sigh, and then I was finally pulled into the darkness.


	4. Mysterious Behaviour

**Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was going crazy, but it works and everything is back to normal.**

I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, my arm hurt like hell and it wasn't because of my most recent cut. I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring into a pair of brilliant burgundy eyes. I screamed and tried hitting the person, but they caught my arm before I had even raised it half way.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to tell me who did this to you, so I can rip their throats out right now!" Victoria's child like voice brought back the memories from the meadow. The tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I tried to choke them back.

I threw myself at her and bawled my eyes until I couldn't cry for much longer. Victoria rocked me back and forth trying to sooth me. Then I noticed my left arm was bandaged it didn't hurt so much but I couldn't believe what had happened in the meadow was real. I turned my head just enough so i could look at the clock, 6:30. My near death experience had happened over an hour ago.

I couldn't think straight anymore Edward had actually tried to kill me. A guy a had known for a little over a week had tried to kill me. What I didn't understand was how he had managed it. One second he was in front of me in the next he was behind me and i was on the ground. Then his teeth pierced my arm, and my arm started burning.

Did he think he was some sort of carnivore, or was he something more than just if I told Victoria what happened she would help me figure this mess out.

" Edward... Bit arm... Ugh!" Even thinking for a second about the meadow made the tears start flowing again. I felt Victoria freeze, and she growled it was almost the same sound I heard from... _him_.... I started sobbing again, I finally managed to calm down. Then I heard a knock at the door.

Victoria disappeared from under m, which caused me to land on the floor, with a hard _thud_.

" Sorry sweetheart!" I heard her yell as she made her way downstairs. Which was when I finally realized I was in my own house. I heard Victoria open the front door, and then she growled at who ever had knocked.

" May I please speak to Bella, I would like to apologize for Edward." A sweet velvet voice asked.

"Fine, but make it quick" I heard Victoria slam the door shut and it shook the house. I was surprised nothing broke.

**OMG who could be the visitor? Well heres a clue it's not edward lol that was obvious. Sorry it was a short chapter i kind of have writers block, I know what you're thinking, how can I have writers block after a near death experience? I've been asking myself that for about a week. I promise i will update more often, but I need help, so leave a review please and thank you!!!**


	5. Apology Not Accepted

Chapter 5: Apology Not Accepted

I closed my eyes trying to breathe calmly, but several things kept repeating themselves in my mind _Who was here to see me? Was it Edward? Why was Victoria mad? _I couldn't believe I was so infatuated with Edward. Every time I tried to think of something else,his face would pop into my head and it would stay there.

I hadn't heard anyone come upstairs so it was shocking to find two of the most beautiful people standing in front of me, but that's not what surprised me the most. I was surprised to find Jasper there in stead of Carlisle, or Alice. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Finally the most important question bubbled to my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I hadn't meant to sound so rude, but the words had slipped out before I could think twice about it. Jasper looked so out of place in my little room. Especially since Victoria was staring him down.

" Right, good question. I'm here because I wanted to apologize for what happened in the meadow."

" If you explain to me what happened your apology will be gladly accepted." He smirked as if what i had just said was amusing to him.

"And if I don't explain what happened?"

"Your apology won't be accepted and you can leave my house, and leave me the hell alone." I was getting mad and something told me that he knew I wasn't playing around anymore. Obviously he didn't want to tell me what happened, even if I deserved to know.

" Sorry I think that's Edward's job to tell you, not mine. So I hope you can enjoy deception." With that he headed towards the door until all three of us heard the front door slam, and yet again I felt the whole house shake. I didn't hear any footsteps but in what seemed like seconds, Edward was standing in front of us with a not so happy face. he turned to look at Jasper,

" Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Wow he was mad because his brother was a little bit rude. Edward must have been very emotional. Jasper took one short look at Edward and he burst in to laughter.

" look who's talking Edward. You almost killed her an hour ago, and you're mad at me? You sure are a hypocrite," Edward face said it all he was shocked his brother had talked to him like that. he growled at Jasper, and he positioned himself in front of me in a low crouch, but before he could attack We all heard the door slam yet again. _Ugh who was visiting me now?_

" Bells! Vicky! Are you guys home?" Charlie yelled. Victoria took one look at our visitors and she spoke so quick that i barely understood.

" You boys better get out of here, he doesn't take so kindly to men who try to kill his daughter." Edward and Jasper looked at each other quickly and jumped out of the window. I didn't even here them land. Victoria turned to look at me and said

" They'll be fine, now come one lets get downstairs before your dad decides to check up on us." We made our way downstairs, and Charlie took in the sight of my arm.

" Bella, what happened to your arm." I froze on the last step. I didn't know what to tell him. Thankfully Victoria was one step ahead of me and she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek and said,

" Bella was helping me with your dinner, and she fell with a knife in her hand. She passed out because of the smell of blood, and I called Carlisle, and he came to stitch her arm up. His son Emmett carried her to her room. Bella didn't wake up until about ten minutes ago." Wow Victoria was a good liar, I would have to thank her for that later. Charlie looked like he believed every word she had just said.

" Oh, well be more careful next time Bella. So are you going to join us for dinner Vicky?" Charlie said.

" No sorry honey, I was thinking of taking Bella shopping for little while. I haven't spent any time with her so I was hoping to be able to do that for the rest of the week. Right Bella?"

" Yup!" _Yup _What kind of lame answer was that? I decided to go along with it, since spending time with Victoria might clear up some just nodded and headed off towards the kitchen.

" OK, Bella lets get going. By the way call me Vicky. Victoria is such an old name." She giggled at what she had just said, even though it made no sense to me, I couldn't help but smile. Victoria... I mean Vicky led the way to the front door, she opened it quickly.

What we saw stopped us dead in our tracks.

**Review and I will love you forever!!! lol Don't you just love cliff hangers? By the way... REVIEW!!!**


End file.
